Terminators
by Mr-Worth-A-Read
Summary: In the Year 2029AD, Skynet plans to go back in time to change the present. Our only hope, is to attack the facility and send someone back in time to protect Sarah Connor, His name is Kyle Reese This is what happened to start the events of 'Terminator 1' Rated T for violence, language and Terminators *ba dum tsss*
1. Prologue: The War

**A/N: This is my own prequel to the original 'Terminator', it follows Kyle Reese through the worst of the war and ends where the first film started, it is mainly based on the ps2 game 'The Terminator: Dawn Of Fate', but staying more true to the films by maintaining the gritty, worn down human resistance, rather than have them quite advanced. The story will have a lot of action, and not that um, how would I put it, "Time Crisis" style shooter action scenes. **

**Enjoy!**

Prologue: The War

In the Year 1997, The world ended. Five Billion people were wiped out in one day, killed by their very own invention. Skynet, a self-aware computer program entrusted with the national security of America. Designed by Cyberdine Systems in the early 1990s, the finished processor was issued to the Pentagon where it assumed command of all military drones and nuclear weapons.

The fatal design made the program become self-aware, it launched America's nukes at China and Russia, taking out both other superpowers at once, under the lie that the US Government launched the weapons, Russia retaliated, and China, within 24 hours, the majority of the worlds' population had been reduced to ash.

But that was not the end, oh no. The Machines rose from the ashes of the Nuclear fire, producing terrifying weapons on its' mission to wipe out the remainder of the Human Race, using an evolving series of cyborgs built to hunt down humans, Terminators.

The Human resistance stood up to this threat, using their own tactics and weaponry, we fought back against the machines, to protect our species in a war, which we could not stop. Our enemy couldn't be reasoned with, They couldn't come to an agreement, they would only pursue us until we -or they- were extinct. Our global resistance began to win the war, starting with the battle of Haiti in 2025

But just like before, Skynet would not stop there, realising they were nearing defeat, they rolled out their newest and most deadly Terminator yet, the T-800. This new Terminator was the most advanced of their 'Infiltrator' division, designed to look identical to a human for, the T-800 possessed an artificial skin coating which bled and tore away like a human's.

Infiltrating human bases and killing all of their generals, Humanity was pushed back by the massive advance of the T-800s, until Humanity held their ground in a massive counterattack, four twelve months, we held our ground on the west coast of America, keeping the Terminators at bay. By now, humanity had a leader, this man was not like any other leader who had existed before, hi, he was not some weedy politician, pretending to make a difference, he was a leader His name was John Connor, humanity's saviour.

As General Connor feared, we uncovered Skynet's latest plan; Instead of trying to kill Connor in the present like they have before, They planned to send a Terminator back in time to the year 1984, to kill the Resistance leaders' mother; Sarah Connor before John could even be born, therefore, changing history so Skynet would win the war.

We are going to launch an attack on their base at Cheyenne Mountain, Colorado, where they were to launch their attack on the past. This is the day we will take our stand...

Terminators


	2. Chapter 1: Grave Introduction

Chapter One: Grave Introduction

Los Angeles, 2029

Havoc, Chaos hung in the dusty air as explosions rang out left, right and centre. Soldiers ran from cover as HK Tanks launched salvos of plasma rounds at them, vaporising them in clouds of purple fire.

"Recon one, do you come in, this is recon two. please respond!" Sergeant Kyle Reese yelled into his mic as he ran between the ruins of an old hospital. "our squad has suffered heavy casualties and we need imediete assistance, over!" he yelled. A hellish whine of turbine engines roared overhead, looking up, Reese saw an HK Ariel rocket across, firing at the retreating humans. "Copy that, we've got a gun truck on its' way to you, T-minus five. R-1 out." an exhausted voice responded

He raised his assault rifle and fired at the enemy aircraft, the small arms fire only seemed to pockmark the underbelly of the HK with harmless plasma burns. Turning, the craft let out a wide burst of fire and Kyle ducked for cover, missing being blown to bits by centimetres. As he skidded behind a desk, Kyle saw another soldier firing at the craft. he tapped his mic twice, the message got their attention, a woman, barely 20, turned, lowering the rifle.

Kyle raised his fist in the action to stop and drop and the soldier complied. He beckoned her to follow him, whispering into his mic, "soldier, have you still got any canister bombs?", stuttering, the private responded, "y-yeah, I've got one left." Kyle nodded, "right, follow me, we're gonna dust that HK Tank, you hear?" and he darted off through the ruins. "wait, what?!" the private yelled in confusion as she struggled to keep up. "trust me! once we destroy it, life'lll be a lot easier for us!" Kyle yelled in response.

The two skidded to a halt at the hospital entrance, listening for the deathly crunches of the HK Tanks' treads crushing skulls underfoot. the towering mech appeared, firing lasers in chaotic directions. Kyle raised his canister bomb, twisting the top and bottom of the cylindrical device, two lines on the bomb lit a bright white and the device was armed. He put his arm back and tossed the bomb in the Tanks' path.

As soon as the cylinder arced into the air, Kyle darted back into cover. Looking across, he watched the private try to activate their bomb, but the HK Tank detected their heat signature and the mechs' left gun spun to face its; target. The private exploded in a burst of fire and ash as the purple laser struck them. Kyle looked away, wincing as the charred remains of the soldier rained down.

The tank continued its' course, unaware of Kyles' bomb in its'' path. The flashing cylinder disappeared under the HK's rotating treads, and detonated a moment later. The entire Tank exploded violently as the bomb went off underneath it, debris flew in all directions as Kyle ran from the hospital.

As promised, an armored pickup skidded to a halt in the rubble strewn parking lot. Kyle wrenched the door open and climbed into the drivers' seat as the other soldier climbed out into the back, manning the heavy Pulse cannon on the back. The truck rocketed down the highway at breakneck speed, the soldier on the gun fired wildly at targets.

The hellish whining returned as the HK Ariel loomed above them, returning fire. Kyle slammed his foot on the accelerator, spinning the wheel to avoid being hit by the burning plasma. A stray bolt struck the hood of the truck and it flipped, sending the soldier on the back flying to his death as the truck rolled end over end.

When the tyruck came to a rest, flames burst up all around it as the HK did another pass to make sure the humans were dead before flying off in search of more "prey". Kyle wasn't dead though, his foot was jammed in the wrecked pedal system, trapping him in the burning truck. The flames drew nearer as he wrenched at his foot to come loose. Realising he would burn to death if he didn't, Kyle unsheathed a knife and put it to his ankle. He closed his eyes to fight the pain, but he couldn't bring himself to cut off his own foot.

He looked up at the nearing flames, and through them, approached a T-750, gun spinning up as its' eyes flashed red. Kyle let out a cry of terror and desperation as the Terminator closed in for the kill...


	3. Chapter 2: Extraction

Chapter Two: Extraction

The plasma minigun spun up as the Terminator menacingly grinned down at its' target, but before it could fire and destroy Reese, A plasma round burst forward, burning a hole through the T-750's metallic skull. As the Terminator collapsed, another soldier approached, rifle raised, at first, Kyle thought it was the gunner, but that fall would have killed him. The stranger hunched down, "c'mon, my friend, we need to get the hell outta here, now!" The man kicked in the door of the truck, prying Kyles' foot from the accelerator pedal. The two emerged from the burning truck as two more soldiers approached.

"Oh, Man, Gabe, you just aced that bastard!" One of the other soldiers laughed at the dead T750. The first soldier turned to Kyle, "sir, Corporal Gabriel Stone, at your service." He pointed to the others, "This is my squad, Private Elizabeth Braun and My younger Brother, Andrew Stone." Kyle quickly inspected the three, Gabriel was a big guy, at least 6'2, he was massively built, more like a tank than a person, short brown hair and a strong, rough expression which seemed more calm than anything else. The Second one, Braun, she must've been in her mid twenties, longish blonde hair tied back under a resistance combat cap. The third soldier, Mid twenties too, reasonably short black hair and a much smaller build than his brother, what made him stand out the most was how he carried a small minigun.

"Our best option, is to get out of here now, make our way back to base, and then, we can settle tis on a drink or two." Gabriel laughed. "good point, Recon-1 isn't far from us, they have a chopper." Kyle added, lifting a rifle from the back of the burning truck.

The four ran through the ruins of the underpass as the HK came back around to investigate why its' T750 counterpart went offline. The twin-engine drone spotted the four soldiers and rained down purple fire as they fled. "Recon 1, This is Recon 2, over, We've lost our gun truck, proceeding to extraction point on foot, copy?" Kyle yelled into his mic as he dodged rounds of burning plasma. "Roger that Recon 2, We've got a Hind Gunship waiting at extraction point bravo, get here in ten or we're leaving you!" the Commanding officer responded through the mic. "ON OUR WAY!" Kyle roared in return before lifting his rifle again.

"T-100s, look out!" Elizabeth shouted as two, tank-like T100s rounded a corner, they resembled their HK Tank older brothers, byt only stood at about 6 foot, with miniguns instead of plasma cannons. Kyle raised his rifle and fired at them, his rifle barely seemed to harm them as they returned fire. "OI, Watch this!" Andrew shouted, diving at the first T100, he missed being torn to shreds by millimetres as he landed on the terminators' torso. He pulled out a handgun and emptied the clip into its' face before spinning the dead terminator's left gun and firing at the other T100, the .50 cal rounds ravaged the other terminator as metal peeled away as if water being sprayed, the machine exploded shortly after.

"Crap, we're pinned!" Gabriel shouted as the HK fired at the overpass ahead, making the entire section of the super highway collapse and block their path. Kyle raised his rifle at the HK as it hovered in front of them, charging up its' plasma cannon. Right at that moment, the left turbine engine of the HK exploded and the craft spun a few times before smashing into the ground, exploding violently.

The four soldiers looked on as a Hind gunship materialised through the smoke, hovering above them. The helicopter turned as its' side door opened. "Sergeant Reese!" someone in the chopper called out. A man emerged from the chopper, mid-to-late forties, thinning dark hair. "Captain Perry, good to see you sir!" Gabriel called out. "C'mon, there's not much time, Connor wants you back at base ASAP!" Perry called out, beckoning the four in.

The helicopter zoomed over the ruins of Los Angeles, "So why does he want me back?" Kyle asked, leaning in. "You know how he's always feared Skynet are gonna assassinate his mother in the past, Word is, their building a time machine to do just that. That's where you come in." Perry said, handing him a small photograph of a woman.

"well who the hell is that?" Andrew asked. "Sarah Connor. "Kyle said in response, pocketing the photograph, looking on at the destruction of LA.


	4. Chapter 3 Operations

Chapter Three: Operations

The helicopter hovered over the entrance of the operations base, lowering to the ground as dust swirled around it. The side door opened and the group disembarked, walking across the stretch of dirt between where the chopper had landed and the door to the base. Kyle slung his rifle as Perry saluted to the guards at the entrance.

The massive, bulletproof door slid open and they entered. Perry led them down the corridor and arrived at the first checkpoint, where two more soldiers stood, armed with turrets as a pair of German Shepherds anxiously sniffed the humans who had entered the room. "Alright sir, you're good to go." one of the soldiers at the turret said, "General Connor is waiting for you."

After passing through multiple checkpoints in a winding maze, spiralling further and further underground. "Hey, why aren't we just going back out onto the field, I mean, we got ammo, so why not?" Andrew spoke up, breaking the silence. "Because, word is, Skynets' preparing to send a Terminator back in time, change history." Elizabeth answered, turning to him. Kyle felt uneasy walking down the corridor, he passed several soldiers loading rifles. One of them, a big guy with a grim face detailed with a small beard looked at him, staring right into his eyes as he clipped in the battery of a pulse rifle.

The man quickly went back to his work as Kyle left the room. Perry opened the main door to operations and the Five entered a large, circular room lined with screens and maps. In the centre of the room sat a large table with several maps and weapons on it, by the desk, stood John Connor, a tall man with a medium build, with a 'Y' shaped scar running down the left side of his face.

"General Connor, sir. Sergeant Reese is here for you." Perry called out. Connor looked up, nodding and beckoning them over. "good to see you." He said, nodding to the five soldiers. "I'm afraid I have grim news, We lost Oregon Base this morning," A dark and unsettling tone hung in the air as the guards posted at the door exchanged looks of shock and misery.

"but how? isn't Oregon Base like a mile underground? Tanks and artillery couldn't get to that." Kyle said, looking at Connor in confusion. "We managed to get some footage from the security feed before we had to seal the place off. Somehow, an infiltrator got in, Skynets' newest model, The T-800 exactly mimics a humans' appearance. " Connor said, turning to one of the massive screens on the wall.

The footage showed a cloaked man enter a room and unload a plasma cannon on everyone inside. "The forward guards were unaware, allowing it to get right to their operations, then it began systematically killing everyone in its' path." He said, typing in the codes to start a facial recognition on the perpetrator.

Perry turned to Elizabeth, Andrew and Gabriel, "I want you three on perimeter search, we can't allow another major breach this close to our attack." The three complied and left, exiting through the main door. "hey, watch it bub!" Andrew spat at the massive guy who barged past him, walking to operations.

The facial recognition scan completed and the image cleared. To Kyles' horror, the killer was that bearded guy who was staring at him earlier, as he turned, he saw The man standing in the doorway with an assault rifle.

Chaos reined as bullets and lasers darted across the room. Kyle snatched a pistol from the desk and dived for cover as the Terminator gunned down the guards. Another Resistance soldier ran in and opened fire on the Terminator.

The rounds struck it in the face, burning away the flesh on the right side of its; head and revealing the hellish silver skull underneath. The machine simply aimed its' rifle and blew away the final soldier. Perry and Connor took the opportunity of the Terminator's distraction to sprint out of the room. The Terminator fired at them but missed by centimetres. As it advanced to the other door to give chase to its' primary target, Kyle stood and aimed the pistol at the pipe that ran past where the machine was walking. He fired and the pipe burst into flame, Kyle dived for cover as flames filled the room and the terminator was blown across the Operations room.

As the fire quickly dispersed, Kyle stood, aiming the handgun at where the smouldering remains of the Terminator lay. The silver endoskeleton was completely revealed as the machine lay sprawled across the floor, an elongated piece of metal piercing its' chest. The robot tried to crawl across the floor, failing, the thing slipped and smacked its' skull off the floor. The red eyes looked up at Kyle one last time before going offline for good and the Terminator dropped dead.

Kyle exhaled a sigh of relief before running to the exit to find the others. The base was under attack...


	5. Chapter 4: Escape The Base

Chapter Four: Escape The Base

Kyle ran down the dark, claustrophobic corridors of the base as an emergency siren blared. He loaded the pistol ha had and aimed it forwards as he reached the armory. He kicked down the door and burst in, searching for targets.

The place was a mess, the two security guards lay sprawled on the floor dead, the lockers had been burst open and raided with weapons and magazines littering the concrete floor. Working on instinct, Kyle snatched an assault riflew and two SMGs from the lockers and grabbed a small duffel bag, filling it with magazines and bullets. He reached for a few C4s, too.

"OI, Kyle, come in, this is Connor, We're at the back up exit and awaiting evac. I need you to make your way back to us, but watch out, theres' a shitload of T750's on their way to you. " He heard in his headset as he loaded the rifle in his hands. "Copy that, on my way." Kyle said as he advanced down the corridor again, on his way out of the base.

He skidded to a halt when a skeletal form rounded the corner ahead of him, The hellish robot lifted a plasma rifle and fired without hesitation. Kyle dived to the side as the purple bolts flashed past him. Firing with precision, Kyle aimed at the T750s' skull in a quick, three round burst. The first two shots missed and burned deep into the wall behind the Terminator, the third struck it right between the glowing crimson eyes and the machines' head exploded in sparks, collapsing quickly.

Just as Kyle stepped over the dead machine, another terminator arrived behind him, firing blindly. Kyle dived behind the wall and ran, he didn't bother standing up against the machine as it had the advantage of cover. The Terminator gave chase, sprinting at frightening speed as it closed on its' target. Kyle yelped as the terminator locked a metal fist on the back of his bag. Acting at breakneck speed, Kyle slipped out of the duffle bag and took off without it.

The terminator tried to keep pace, But Kyle had the advantage now as the C4 in the bag had magnetized to the machines' fingers, forcing it to heave the massive, bulky bag. Kyle sped up as he pulled the detonator out of his pocket, flipping the switch, he dived forward in a leap of faith as the C4 in the Terminator's grasp exploded, filling the corridor with fire, debris and heat.

As he got up, Kyle looked behind him at the blown apart corridor, which had filled with rubble from the concrete walls collapsing in on the tunnel. Kyle sprinted past the last security checkpoint and burst out the massive front door, skidding to a halt in the dirt outside. He looked round as he ran towards the helo pad, sprinting up the iron steps to the flat surface for which helicopters to land.

Realising they must have left without him, Kyle raised his two SMGs and turned, only to see a mass of T750s flooding out of the base entrance towards him. He blindly fired at them as they advanced, only to see the thin, 9mm bullets ping of their armored chassis. Accepting fate, he raised a gun to the fuel tanks set to one side of him used to refule the helo. As he fired, the red metal canister exploded, tipping the helo pad in the direction of the Terminators.

The structure crushed the machines as it fell. The helo pad smashed into the side of the base and dug into it, putting a hoile in its' massivre concrete wall. Kyle slid down the surface and back into the base, hitting the floor hard and rolling across the debris strewn floor.

Every part of his body screamed in pain as he tried to move. Kyle looked round to see if any Terminators had survived, only to find himself staring into the crimson eyes of a T75O skull. Gasping, Kyle backed away from the head, only then realising that that was all it was, the machine had been decapitated and the silver skull was lying on the floor in front of him.

Before he could do anything, A hand grabbed the back of his collar. The arm had immense force as it lifted Kyle into the air. He turned to look his attacker in the eye. The T800 infiltrator only stared back, with cold hard eyes. Kyle swore in hatred at the machines' face, a droplet of saliva struck the machines' false skin and it hesitated, screwing up its' face in disapointment.

It raised a handgun to Kyles' face and locked it's finger round the trigger...


End file.
